What Happens After Dark
by SoRiku92
Summary: What will happen after Alucard and Shiro meet?


**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

**a/n: OK so I had to do this pairing because there is ABSOLUTELY no pairing for Hichigo and Alucard! Why that is, is completely beyond me! So you know the pairing, and just so you know, they are probably going to be COMPLETELY OOC! I'm not good at keeping anime figured in character. This is a warning! THIS IS A YAOI PAIRING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF, THEN DON'T READ IT! Also, reviews are expected and welcome! Suggestions will be greatly helpful! No flames please (even though I have NO IDEA what a flame is) Lol! Oh, and also, I need help with a story name! So send me a pm or a review for that! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, HELLSING, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! :'(**

**Rated M for a reason! hehe.**

* * *

><p><strong>It was a cold night, the moon was shining brightly in the sky, a red tint to it. Alucard stood near a tall tree, staring up at it. "Such beautiful nights such as these should not be wasted so blandly." he said, his voice somewhat monotone. He started to walk along the beach, staring out across the ocean. He was completely unaware of the other vampire running right towards him.<strong>

**He ran as hard as he could, nearly tripping over the warm sand. Hichigo Shirosaki, vampire of Karakura Town, was running down the beach joyfully. He was laughing out loud yet still to himself, so he didn't notice til it was to late that he ran right into someone knocking them over and fell on top of him. "Oh my god! I am soo sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" he squealed, climbing off of the other vampire and really looking at him. He was looking at a tall man, about 6'3'' with semi long black hair, red eyes, orange sunglasses and a rd hat. His outfit consisted of a black suit, red mascot, a red trench coat and black boots. Hichigo suddenly found himself aroused staring at the other vampire.**

**Alucard chuckled standing back up. The younger vampire was so, appealing. He couldn't help but laugh at the boy's reactions. He stared at the young vampire, who was about 5'9'' with messy white hair and yellow and black eyes. His outfit**

**Hichigo's outfit is completely ooc. Sorry! was a pair of tight white jeans and a tight white shirt which hugged his slim albino body, as well as a pair of white combat boots. Alucard admired his slender figure, noting the pentagrams on the boy's boots. They matched the pentagrams on his white gloves, and he smiled a toothy smile.**

**Hichigo had realized that he had yet to introduce himself. So hiding his embarrassment at his arousal, he smiled brightly. "Hi! My name is Shirosaki Hichigo! What is your name mysterious newcomer?" he asked enthusiastically. He stared at the older vampire with a look that said "Come on! Say something already, will ya?" **

"**My name is Alucard Van Hellsing, pet to the Hellsing Organization." Alucard stated calmly. He saw the look of pure horror come across Shiro's face and laughed. "Now now young one, do not fear. We don't harm innocent vampires." he chuckled. He saw as Hichigo relaxed and smiled. This little vampire seemed very interesting.**

**Shiro stared at Alucard, a strange smile on his face. He liked this vampire very much nd they just met. How could he feel this way so soon? No one really knew. Could it b e true love? It is very possible. "Hey Alucard, would you like to come back to my place?" Shiro asked. Alucard smiled widely. "I would love to accompany you to your humble home, young Shiro." he answered kindly. Maybe now he could try to figure out why these feeling have suddenly surfaced again. Around this younger MALE vampire at that.**

**Shiro smiled gleefully, something that had Alucard wondering why he was smiling so brightly himself. They started the long walk to Shiro's house, which was only really 2 blocks away, considering it was in the city**

**Ok I know that I'm throwing the scenery all over the place! I'm sorry! There are a few tall palm trees on the beach which just HAPPENS to be in the city! Hope that is ok?. They held small conversation from how the weather was to what each other liked to do for fun. They both agreed on 1 thing in that area; scaring the humans shitless! They laughed together at how much they had in common. I their human years, they both had a lover. Shiro's was another male named Ichigo Kurosaki, while Alucard's was a female named Draculina**

**OK now I have NO CLUE if that's even true!.**

**They finally got to Shiro's HUGE house, and Shiro opened the door and help it open for Alucard, an apparent blush on his face. Alucard smiled and laughed walking in and sitting on the couch. Shiro walks over and plops down beside him laying his arm over his eyes in the bright light. Alucard smirks and gets up turning the lights off. "A little bright, don't you think little Shiro?" he asks teasingly. **

**Shiro shakes his head laughing. "Yea I was supposed to put dimmer light bulbs in, but I never got around to it.." he mumbles. Alucard smiles and sits back on the couch and lays Shiro in his lap, watching him blush deeply. Shiro stares up at Alucard, a deep blush upon his face. "Wow, your lap is cozy..." he murmurs, snuggling against his stomach. Alucard runs a hand though Shiro's hair soothingly, feeling the softness of the white hair. Shiro lets out a gentle purr smiling lightly. **

**The two stay like that for a while before Shiro starts to dose off. "Hey Alu-San? Wanna stay the night? I have a huge bed and it would be warmer..." he asks, a searing blush on his face. Alucard breaks out laughing at both the blush on Shiro's face and the cute nickname he gave him. "Yea sure. I don't see why not.." he replies and carries him up into the bedroom, a mischievous smile on his face.**

**What have they gotten themselves into?**

* * *

><p><strong>There! That's chapter 1! Review please! I'll put up chapter 2 after at least 3 reviews! :)<strong>


End file.
